Okay
by Jaachak001
Summary: Different/happier season finale... Hope you like! Clarke centric.. ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer: don't own anything just was sad by the season finale so made up my own! **

**Positive criticism please!**

Okay

The smoke slowly started to clear as Clarke and what was left of the hundred stepped out of the dropship. Everything was crisp from the explosion and as they walked they could hear the sound of bones snapping underneath their feet. Clarke looked down at the bodies of the grounders they had charred. She couldn't help but think that she could be stepping on Bellamy and Finn. The thought brought tears to her eyes but she pushed them back. She was the only leader the hundred had left; she had to be strong for her people.

She squared and her shoulders and took a deep breath to steady herself. She stepped onto a hunk of metal that had most likely been part of the dropship. It seemed steady enough and it gave her enough height to be able to see everyone. She whistled loudly and she quickly caught everyone's attention. They all looked expectantly at their defacto female leader. Fear and agony showed clearly on their faces and anger towards the arc consumed her own fear of what might come. The Ark had put _her_ people at risk and she would be damned if anything like it were to happen again. She cleared her voice and spoke with such clarity it surprised her.

"Listen, I know you guys are scared and sad, but we can stay here. We have lost a lot of people today and we will remember this day and be proud of all of them. But in order for us to survive as those who sacrificed themselves would have wanted us to, we have to leave. Rest tonight, we will leave tomorrow at the break of dawn." Clarke stepped down from her ledge and headed towards the dropship as the crowd slowly began to disperse.

Nobody spoke as they sifted through the bunt remains to see if anything was scavengable. The misery of lost friends and comrades could be felt in the air. As Clarke reached the dropship she climbed the ladder to the third floor. She checked to see if she was alone and locked the latch behind her. She moved throughout the room and picked up her bag. She took what meager medical supplies they had and delicately placed them in the bag. She grabbed her jacket and slipped it on. Clarke sighed as she moved to lean against the wall. Her world suddenly becoming too dizzy to bare. She felt nauseated. Bellamy, Finn, Octavia. Gone. She felt tears overpower her and this time she didn't old them down. She fell to her knees her blonde locks cascading down to cover either sides of her face. She shook with anguish. Chocking as she tried to get herself rid of all of the emotions running through her veins. She felt memories run through her mind. _The times her and Bellamy fought, her first thoughts of Octavia. And Finn, god Finn. She sobbed harder. She cared for him, not in the way that he wanted but he was a large part of her life and he was gone. _

Suddenly she heard a shout from out in the camp. Her mind went into overdrive and she quickly rubbed the tears away and grabbed her bag. She ran a hand through her hair and unlocked the hatch, climbing down the ladder. She stepped outside of the dropship to see what he commotion was all about. What she saw made her smile with such delight that her face started to hurt. There was, the only and only Bellamy Blake, half dragging/half carrying a badly burnt Finn towards the dropship.

The sight made Clarke grin. She never thought she would see the high and mighty Bellamy Blake helping Finn Collins of all people. As people surrounded the two boys it got harder to see them. Clarke stayed planted where she was. Partly because she felt that if she moved her legs would give out from underneath her and also the fact that she was too overcome with relief and shock to move at all. She could hear Bellamy's booming voice already commanding people to go back to their duties and slowly as the crowd cleared she saw him again. But this time, he was watching her. Their eyes met: brown to blue. And for the first time in days she knew things were going to be okay.


End file.
